


togetherness

by renecdote



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sappiness, idek Clark is just being reflective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renecdote/pseuds/renecdote
Summary: “The kids will be here soon,” she says. She pushes her hair behind her ears then squeezes Clark’s arm. “Why don’t you wake Bruce with one of those kisses, hm? I have a pie to check on.”
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 26
Kudos: 192
Collections: SuperWonderBat Week 2020





	togetherness

**Author's Note:**

> For superewonderbat week day one: family

The cat winds itself around Clark’s ankles, zig-zagging through his legs before it leaps lightly up onto the armchair and settles in Bruce’s lap. Bruce, asleep, snoring through the tail end of a head cold, doesn’t so much as twitch.

“Isn’t that sweet?” Diana says, warm arms wrapping around Clark’s waist, nails scratching lightly as her hands slide under his flannel shirt.

Clark smiles over his shoulder. “I always knew he was lying when he said he didn’t like the cat.”

Diana laughs softly and kisses Clark’s cheek. He turns in her arms, chasing her lips for a proper kiss. She lets him have it, hands linking at the small of his back, long strands of hair caught between their chests. She’s wearing one of Bruce’s shirts, pale blue pinstripes tucked into her dark jeans. Clark is working on pulling it back out when Diana steps back, amusement in her eyes and apology on her lips.

“The kids will be here soon,” she says. She pushes her hair behind her ears then squeezes Clark’s arm. “Why don’t you wake Bruce with one of those kisses, hm? I have a pie to check on.”

* * *

They fill the space easily, as comfortable here in the old farmhouse as they are surrounded by the extravagance of Wayne Manor. Dick gives Clark a tight hug then throws his arms around Diana as well. Jason is already in the kitchen, rolling up his sleeves so he can help dice vegetables for dinner. Damian has found the cat, holding it in his arms as he sits beside Bruce and recounts every grievance from the long car trip that brought them here. Bruce nods and grunts in the right places and all the time there is a quiet smile around his eyes. When Cass sits on his other side, he puts an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close, eyes roaming until he has seen where all his kids are. 

Dick and Tim come downstairs after taking their bags up, bickering lightheartedly. Damian turns to call Dick over and Clark finds himself with Tim at his side.

“What time are we eating?” Tim asks.

Clark glances at his watch. “Another hour or so, probably.”

Tim nods and settles into another corner of the couch with his phone.

“How is Gotham?” Bruce asks Dick quietly and Clark sends him a reproachful look from the other side of the room. _No shop talk,_ he mouths and gets rolled eyes in return.

“Gotham is fine, B,” Dick says. “We’ve got things under control. And you know Babs and Jim can handle it while we’re away.”

Bruce grunts, but it doesn’t sound like a disagreeable grunt. Clark knows he worries when he’s not there to take care of any emergencies himself, but as the kids settle into the farmhouse, Bruce relaxes more and more. He’s good at the family thing, better than he thinks he is, and it suits him. Clark smiles watching them and when Bruce catches his eye and raises an eyebrow, he just shakes his head, smiling even wider.

* * *

They’ve just sat down for dinner when another engine stops in the driveway. Not everyone has noticed, but Clark turns, listening to the deliberately heavy footsteps coming up the front steps before the door opens. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Conner says, hands twitching by his sides, like he doesn’t know where he is supposed to put them. “There was an accident in… well, it doesn’t matter, but I had to stop off and help on my way here.”

Diana smiles and gestures to the empty seat between Tim and Cass. “You’re just in time,” she says warmly. “Clark was about to say grace.”

Dinner is loud and cheerful, the conversation swelling and filling the space. Clark has always been good at talking, always enjoyed it, but he finds here that it is nice to just listen. Snatches of jokes and friendly teasing, anecdotes about work and school, quieter discussions about the latest acts of heroism and plans to patrol together.

“Is it like this every night?” Diana asks Bruce.

Bruce shakes his head, something sad beneath the relaxed happiness that has softened the lines around his face. “They’re not usually all home at once,” he says.

Clark squeezes his hand under the table, feeling the brush of Diana’s knuckles as she does the same.

“We’ll have to do this again,” Clark says. He likes the idea of that, can see that Bruce and Diana both do as well.

It’s not until after the meal that he gets his chance to corner Conner, helping ferry dirty plates and cutlery from the table to the kitchen sink. “I’m glad you could make it,” Clark says.

Conner smiles, a little hesitant, a little unsure, but happy. “Me too,” he replies. 

When Clark steps back into the crowd dispersing from the dining room, Bruce and Diana both smile at him, somehow knowing. 

* * *

There is a movie playing but only half of them are really watching it. Bruce and Diana are together on the couch, her head on his shoulder, fingers tangled together, but Clark has found himself sprawled on the floor. Damian is lying beside him, silently sketching a picture of the cat that has found its way back to Bruce’s lap. Clark is watched the easy strokes of his pencil, listening with one ear to the murmur of conversation out in the barn. Tim and Conner had gone out there after dinner, citing a need to check on the animals, but probably just hoping for a quiet moment to catch up. When Cass went out to see if they wanted pie, she’d ended up taking three pieces back and joining them.

“They’re good for him,” Clark hears Tim say. 

“He’s happy,” Cassandra chimes in.

There’s a sound like rustling hay and then Conner asks, “We’re not gonna have to do these family dinners every week though, right?”

They laugh, serious conversation drifting into jokes about taking the whole family to Themyscira for a holiday. Clark ducks his head a little to hide his own amusement at the thought.

His attention is pulled back to the living room when an armchair squeaks andhe watches Jason step around Dick’s long legs to head back into the kitchen. Jason had been the wild card, the one Bruce wasn’t sure would actually come, and maybe he’s held himself a little apart from the conversation tonight, but he’s still here. Clark smiles. He has a feeling Diana might have something to do with that, the second Robin always did have a hero-worship thing for Wonder Woman.

“Hey, Uncle Clark?”

Clark turns toward the whisper in surprise. He’d thought Dick was asleep, head pillowed on his arms and eyes closed, a blanket half covering him where Bruce had tossed it not long ago. 

“Yeah?” Clark whispers back.

“I’m glad you and Diana are my family too.”

Contentedness makes Clark feel warm right down to his bones as he looks back at Bruce and Diana. Diana nudges his leg with her toes and Bruce smiles and Clark thinks he could live forever in this moment.

“Yeah,” he murmurs. “So am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is [here](https://renecdote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
